OpenSound Competition Rest of the World (Season 1)
. Auckland |Row 5 title = Interval act |Row 5 info = Final - "Something In The Water" by Brooke Fraser Qualification - "Crazy" by Ricki-Lee |Row 6 title = Dates of registration |Row 6 info = 27 July 2014 - 28 July 2014 |Row 7 title = Dates of contest parts |Row 7 info = Final - 12 August 2014 - 17 August 2014 Qualification - 4 August 2014 - 10 August 2014 |Row 8 title = Winning song |Row 8 info = - Damaris Guerra - "Buscando Una Señal" |Row 9 title = Runner-up |Row 9 info = - Lizzie Marvelly - "Generation Young"}} '''OpenSound Competiton Rest of the World 1 (OSC RoW 1) was first contest in the history of OSC RoW. It was decided that New Zealand will host this contest for the first time. It was announced that Auckland (the largest town in the country) will be the venue of the competition. The winning song was chosen by online-voting in the participating countries. The type of contest system was traditionall for OSC 1-7: after the Qualification Stage there were Final and Superfinal Stages. International Jury were added to the competition again. Logo In 1-st season of OSC RoW it was decided that flags will appear in the stars like it almost always was in OSC. On the background there is a picture of local mountain-volcano Ruapehu. It's one of the main nature symbols of New Zealand. The other symbol is traditionall silver fern (here it was added near a star with the flag of New Zealand). Main color of these design is orange. This color reminded that the season was hosted in Summer time. This logo was made by Kirill Mazitov. Interval acts Producer of 21-st Season (Kirill Mazitov) has chosen all the entries for Interval Acts by himself. There was represented local pop music of New Zealand. In Qualification Stage season was opened by famous OSC participant Ricki-Lee and her single of 2012 - "Crazy". Ricki-Lee works in Australia but she was born in New Zealand. Her best result in OSC was 21-st place in 13-th Season when she represented Sealand. And in the Final Stage Brooke Fraser whose single was platinum in New Zealand and gold even in Germany performed her famous "Something In The Water". Participants 10 regions which producers had debuted in 1-st Season of OSC got an opportunity to start already from Final Stage: * - Lali Espósito - "Del Otro Lado" * - Nicole Scherzinger - "Your Love" * - Sara Tunes - "VIP" * - Damaris Guerra - "Buscando Una Señal" * - Yuko Suzuhana feat. Wagakki Band - "Tengaku" * - Zhou Bichang - "Under The Stars" * - Lizzie Marvelly - "Generation Young" * - Acel van Ommen - "Liliwanag" * - Ricky Martin - "Come With Me" * - Bobby van Jaarsveld - "Wat Geld Nie Kan Koop Nie" The others - from Qualification Stage. In Qualification Stage there were chosen 15 additional songs to join finalists. 'Awards' Since 4-th Season the musician experts choose every Season their favourites. And Since 5-th Season their selection became known as Press Award. Also was intoduced Identity Award which can be given to best entry in local language (not in English). Return Award to the returning artist which presents the best one song by the jury meaning. And the last Leader Award is given to the country that reached the biggest amount of 12 points. In 20-th Season Alternative award was added. It is given to an entry what is chosen as the best by the meaning of big fan public. But it was changed to Jury Award in 1-st Season of OSC RoW. Also specially for OSC RoW there were added 5 new awards which are given to the best songs in every region comparing to final results. 'Qualification Stage' The countries with places 1-10 joined 10 already selected finalists. Four countries with jokers (the biggest amount of marks in qualification over not qualifying entries) and one country with administration wildcard joined them too. 'Final Stage' 25 countries took their parts in this stage: 15 from Qualification Stage and 10 auto-finalists. And only top-4 reached Superfinal. The other songs were eliminated. 'Superfinal Stage' The leaders from Final Stage participated in this part of the competition.